Love is in the Air
by kornotwar
Summary: We all know Santa Clause, Sandman, the Tooth Fairy, the Easter Bunny and even Jack Frost, but what about the other holiday characters, specifically Cupid. And what is her relationship with the Easter Bunny? Read as I try to play cupid with the Easter Bunny... pun intended.
1. Chapter 1: Gathering of the Guardians

**Hiya! So this is my first story ever! I hope to update at least once a week. But we'll see how it goes. **

**A little disclaimer, just in case anyone gets confused I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any other characters that may or may not be mentioned in my story *coughJackSkellington*cough* **

**I also apologize for any punctuation,grammar, or spelling errors. I did my best to correct but if you see any errors or if my writing is just horrible let me know. Thanks. **

****Reviews are greatly welcomed, just be gentle. ****

* * *

><p>Once again the Guardians gathered. The protectors of children's hopes, dreams, memories, wounder, and joy were once again gathered at the north pole. They had been summoned by the northern lights that North, also know as Santa Clause, had activated.<p>

The other Guardians fearing the worst quickly dropped what they were doing and made their way to the Russian's dwelling. Jack frost was the last to arrive and was greeted by the Yeti named Phil.

"Hey Phil. Are the others here yet?" the winter spirit greeted the yeti.

Phil nodded and made some sounds while pointing to the globe room.

"Thanks." Jack said and quickly made his way to the globe. As he drew near he could hear a voice with an Australian accent.

"So you're telling me that you called us here for nothing?"

"Now Bunny, I'm sure North meant well." A female voice spoke.

"Well?! Just because he spends all his time _playing _with toys doesn't make him a child sheila."

"I do not PLAY with toys bunny, I create enjoyment for the children of the world." A Russian voice boomed.

Right when the 6 foot bunny was about to make another retort the winter spirit interrupted.

"Oh save it North. The old kangaroo prefers eggs over toys any day of the week." Jack said with a smile as he leaned on his staff. He looked at the other Guardians, "'Sup Sandy? Tooth." He greeted the two with a smile and a small nod of his head.

The Sandman waved, while the tooth-fairy flew over and gave him a hug along with 5 or 6 of her fairies.

"Oh Jack, it's so nice to see you. Are you taking care of your teeth." She preceded to open his mouth and was about to inspect his teeth when Jack gently pushed her away.

"Well..." he was about to respond.

"'EY what'd I say about calling me a kangaroo!" Bunnymound hopped over to Jack and with a glare stood to his full height, " You and old saint nick over there are just about to drive me crazy." He shoot said man a glare.

Sandy folded his arms, Tooth sighed, and Jack looked confused. All the Guardians turned to North, he shrugged, " I thought it was a good idea."

Jack looked between the Bunny and North, "What was a good idea?"

North opened his mouth to explain when Bunny Walked over and spoke, "Oh he just figures that since none of us are doing anything important that we could all just pop in for some milk and cookies."

North held up a finger as if to defend himself when Tooth buzzed in between the two and spoke to bunny, "Oh you know he doesn't think that. I'm sure North meant well... even though "She folded her arms, "Some of us do have to work everyday of the year. Isn't that right Sandy?"

Said golden man nodded and gave North a raised eyebrow while his sand turned into multiple children.

"Can someone please tell me why we are here?" Jack said swinging his staff around, "I was just about to start a snow day in the southern hemisphere so, not to be rude but I am a busy snow spirit."

Bunnymound snorted, "yeah right."

"Well it might not be a bunch of colored eggs, and I don't want to say snow days are better buuuuut they kinda are."

Bunny was about to retort when North clapped his hands together and all the guardians looked at him. "I understand that we are ALL busy taking care of the children of the world but I was speaking to Man in Moon..."

Jack muttered "Still don't can't hear him myself but whatever."

"AND.." North continued, "He believes that we need at least one day to relax and to catch up."

"RELAX!" Bunnymound's ears went straight up, "We don't have the luxury of relaxing mate. We have responsibilities."

"He's right North, my fairies are hardly capable of taking care of things themselves. " Tooth said before turning to a group of her fairies and quickly gave them orders to check on multiple cities.

Sandman's sand was a blur of beds, z's, and children just to name a few symbols that his sand raced to form.

"I'm all for a day off, but whose going to look after the children when we're off duty?" Jack said looking a little lost.

"Why, Man in Moon will of course." North replied with his hand pointing towards the sky. A full moon could be seen though the ceiling window.

The Guardians looked at the Russian, then up at the moon, then back at the Russian.

"WHAT!" they all responded, of course sandy simply showed a "?!" above his head.

"Look Manny, Not to be rude but why now? I mean..." Bunny said looking up at the moon with his hands raised.

He stopped as a shadow appeared on the floor and took an all too familiar form.

"Pitch? Pitch is back?"

"That's not possible!"

The shadow then changed into a form of a horse, then it represented each of the guardians before finally showing the outline of a scene that they all wished to forget. It depicted Sandy being hit by a weapon and then disappearing. The Guardians remained silent for a time not knowing what this all meant and not sure how to respond.

North finally broke the silence, "We were not prepared for Pitch Black last time. We could have prevented loosing Sandy." He placed a hand on the Guardian of dreams. "Taking one day of the year to relax and to talk to each other as a team will make us grow closer and help us to become stronger." He looked at each guardian, "Man in Moon is willing to take over our responsibilities for one day out of the year. We should be grateful for this time and treasure it."

The Guardians looked at each other, unsure about it all. Slowly they each started to smile.

Jack was the first to speak up, "Well who am I to complain? Winter came before my help was needed, I'm sure it'll come again."

Bunny shrugged, "I guess one day won't hurt."

Sandy smiled and gave his thumbs up.

Tooth flew up and did a loop, "Oh my, I haven't had a day off in... *giggle* a very long time."

North clapped his hands before rubbing them together, "Then it's settled. We shall catch up and then spend the remainder of our time simply enjoying the first official vacation day."

* * *

><p>Four hours later the Guardians had finally finished catching each other up on what they have been doing for the last year and decided that a nice lunch would be in order.<p>

They were all sitting around North's dinning area, except for the Sandman. Sandy had decided to use his time to take a much deserved nap in North's sleeping quarters.

The other Guardians were sitting at a round table with their own meals in front of them and were simply enjoying each others company in silence when Jack finally spoke up.

"So, I've been wondering. Besides us, who else is there?" Truth be told, Jack before becoming a Guardian, only had 1 run in with any of the mythical creatures. Which happened to be the Easter bunny, and well that didn't turn out to be a positive experience at least for the Easter Bunny anyway.

"Surly you've ran into a few of them while bringing winter? Right Jack?" Tooth questioned.

"Not really... no." Jack responded, rubbing the back of his head. Was it really that odd not to have interacted with ANY of the holidays or other creatures of the magical world?

"I'm sure they just don't feel like freezing their body parts off, can't say I blame them squirt." Bunny said as he took a bite of carrot.

"Don't mind him Jack," Tooth said giving Bunny a glare. Bunny raised his hands in defense, "There are plenty of holiday creatures and protectors around, they're all just probably so busy like we are."

"Tooth is right!, although I can't imagine how the leprechaun can be busy. Saint Patrick's day is no Christmas." North said rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"Or Easter mate." Bunny looked at the bearded man before turning to the winter spirit, "Besides us and the green dwarf, there's the groundhog, mother nature, father time, both of which sit too high on their horses if you ask me mate," The Rabbit continued, this time counting on his fingers, "The Skellingtons are in charge of Halloween, the Hanukkah bloke, think his name is Harry...Herold...or something, the May Queen, Mother Goose but I haven't heard from her in a while and of course the Man in the Moon. Not too mention all the other mythical creatures like Nessie, nymphs, and unicorns but that's another subject."

North looked at his comrade with a raised brow, "Are you sure you are not forgetting anyone Bunny?"

Without looking the man in the eye the Easter bunny took a carrot off his plate and before taking a large bite responded, "Nope."

Tooth leaned on her elbows and gave him a sweet smile, "Oh come now bunny, there has to be ONE particular holiday spirit you're forgetting."

Jack looked between the other Guardians before thinking about what they could possibly mean, he began to list the different holidays in his head.

With his eyes closed and his mouth full Bunny responded, "I have no idea what you mean sheila." He folded his arms and continued to chew.

It was silent, save for the chewing sounds coming from Bunny, when Jack finally thought of a holiday Bunny didn't mention.

"What about Cupid?" He asked.

Bunny stopped chewing and started choking on his carrot. Tooth and North both laughed at his reaction.

Jack looked at the two laughing Guardians, and asked "What? There is a cupid isn't there?"

Bunny was still choking on his meal when North, still laughing, slapped him on his back as he answered "You are correct Jack. There is a Cupid. Isn't there bunny?" North looked down at the rabbit and gave him a smirk.

Jack looked at the Easter spirit with a questioning glance, was that a blush on the giant rabbit's face?

Bunny muttered something.

Tooth finally managed to speak, "I believe North asked you a question bunny."

"There is a cupid." Bunny said not making eye contact with his so-called teammates.

Jack obviously curious about everyone's reaction simply said, "So there's a bald headed baby with wings that randomly shoots people with love arrows?"

Bunny's head snapped his head to face Jack and stood up, "SHE IS NOT BALD OR A BABY! She is a beautiful smart woman that she doesn't just go around shooting people like some kinda of psycho, love is a serious business and she makes sure to..." He stopped talking as he noticed that North's face was red... well redder than usual from holding in his laughter and Tooth had her mouth covered.

Jack was surprised by the rabbit's reaction, but then a mischievous smirk appeared on his face as he quickly reflected on the Easter bunny's words. "So, what? is she you're _girlfriend_ or something?"

It was silent, Bunny stood there with his blush slowly appearing on his furry face.

At this point both tooth and North could no longer hold in their laughter and allowed it to burst forth. Tooth holding her sides and North banging on the table, were both shaking in laughter. Frost of course couldn't help but chuckle as well.

"Oh sure pick on the rabbit. I see how it is." Bunnymound turned and made his way out of the dinning hall.

"Oh don't be like that." Jack said as he tried to stand up, however he felt a small hand on his shoulder. He turned to face Tooth

"Don't worry about it Jack," She said laughter still in her eyes, "North will talk to him."

At this the big man stopped laughing suddenly, "What?"

Tooth sighed, "Oh come now North just go talk to him please. Just to make sure he is okay."

North sighed and let his arms drop to his side. He looked up, but then clapped his hands to his legs and stood, "I suppose you are right my winged friend." And he made his way after his comrade.

* * *

><p><strong>Comments and reviews are again Welcome! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Ile de l'amour

**Chapter 2! **

**Ummmmmm After I wrote Chapter 1 Ijust couldn't help myself and just kept on writing. It's Sunday and I'm usually busy with Landry and other chores but lo and behold it was just too hot to anything besides write. **

**Hope you like this one. Again I own nothing, only Angel but then again who can really own love am I right? **

* * *

><p>Bunnymund stood next to one of the large windows in Santa's workshop, looking out at the white tundra. Personally he preferred his beloved warren with it's variety of colors and warm spring atmosphere. As he placed a paw on the window he couldn't help but silently curse his fellow Guardians. He's the Easter bunny, master of tai chi, the Guardian of hope and new beginnings. He's helped defeat the boogie man, TWICE! How dare they laugh at him.<p>

His ears perked up as he heard someone approach, but he ignored it choosing instead keep his gaze locked with his reflection. Hopefully whoever it was would get the hint and leave him be.

"Ah there you are bunny." North boomed as he neared the irritated guardian.

Without turning around Bunnymund replied in a gruff tone, " What do you want mate?"

"Don't be like that comrade. Jack did not know any better." North said coming closer leaning to place a hand on his friends shoulder.

Still facing the window the rabbit allowed the man to place his hand on his shoulder but replied in a gruffer voice, "He ain't the one I'm mad at mate, both you and sheila know about... well y'know."

"Do you speak about your feelings for Angel?" The Russian questioned, honestly curious about why his fellow guardian was so upset.

The rabbit blushed and finally turned to face the man, "I don't have any... _feelings _for that woman."

"Then why do you blush?"North raised an eyebrow and and gestured to the furry face before folding his hands across his chest.

The bunny was obviously flustered by this comment and ended up stuttering, "I-I-I-I... "

This caused the large man to laugh out loud and wrap an arm around the bunny, he tried to lead the giant rabbit back towards the dinning hall as he spoke, "There is no need to be embarrassed comrade. You simply need to accept your feelings for Angel and tell her how you feel."

"Whoa mate," The bunny said slipping out from under the man's arm, "I never said anything about having feelings for ... her. I mean she's a nice gal and all, but..." He's ears drooped, and he's shoulders sagged, "but after what happened last time we saw her I...I just can't stop thinking how big of an idiot I was." He turned his head to look away from North, "I made a huge fool of myself and she probably would be glad never to see me again."

North looked down at his defeated friend and started to stroke his beard in thought, "Perhaps..."

Bunny continued to stand there in thought and self pity until he jumped as North loudly clapped his hands together and announced, "Well then, now that we talked, why don't you go wake Sandy, he will no doubt sleep the whole day if we allow him. We only have the one day to spend together and why don't you grab him along with our other comrades and I shall see you all in the hanger in 10 minutes."

He turned around and walked away, leaving the Easter Bunny standing there wondering if the man heard a single thing he said. The guardian of hope shook his head before hopping away to get the Sandman all the while thinking, '_Crikey, Saint Nick must really be getting older than I thought.'_

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later all the guardians were in the hanger, four of which were looking at the Guardian of wonder with well... wonder. Said Guardian had announced that they would be taking a trip to get away from the north pole, his place of work. It was only fair, he explained, that since the others got to enjoy themselves away from where they were needed for him to also get away for a few hours.<p>

"Sounds ...good." Jack commented, unsure how to respond to the one guardian who spent the majority of his time building and well to be honest playing with toys. It was just so unusual for him to be more than willing to leave his own realm. Jack jumped into the sleigh along with Sandy and Tooth, while Bunnymund stood there looking up as North made his way into the sleigh.

"So where are we heading off to mate?" The bunny questioned.

North looked at him with a sparkle in his eye, "Come now bunny, I do not wish for the surprised to be ruined." He grabbed onto the reins, and nodded to the back of the sleigh, "Now stop with the wasting of time and into the sleigh."

Bunny sighed before slowly climbing his way into the sleigh, he would have argued and tried to take his own way to wherever they were going but knowing Father Winter on the reins, he would probably just be pulled up by his ears and forced in the backseat anyway.

As he sat down he heard the winter spirit say, "Relax kangaroo, there's only a tiny chance of you flying out when we take off."

They heard Santa yell, "Let's GO!"

"For the last time I'm not a kanga-ROOOOOO! AHHHHH!" Bunnymund screamed out the last part as the sleigh of eight not so tiny reindeer took off at full speed down the take off path. Toothfairy screamed as well, but her screams were of delight, and were barely heard over bunny's own screams of terror.

Jack couldn't help but laugh at the poor rabbit's fear of heights as the three guardians that COULD fly simply raised their hands in the air and enjoyed the loops and speed the the sleigh took. When it finally escaped the tunnel, all but one guardian laughed. The sole guardian kept his eyes closed and yelled over the laughter, "Can we make this trip fast North? The sooner we get back on the ground the happier I'll be."

North yelled back over his shoulder, "Don't worry comrade, you will _love_ were we are going." He took out a snow globe from his cloak and whispered something before throwing it ahead of the sleigh.

"What did you say?!" Bunny said finally opening his eyes only to see a swirl of colors and feeling that horrible dizzy feeling he always got when traveling via snow globe.

He closed his eyes again, just to make the world stop spinning when he heard Tooth exclaim, "Oh my goodness! I haven't been here since..." There was a sound of wings fluttering.

"TOOTH! wait for us!" North yelled after the fairy. Bunny opened his eyes and smiled as he saw Tooth flying far ahead of them but his face turned into one of pure horror.

"Whoa where are we?"Jack stood up and peered over at a floating island. It was a decent size island with hills and plenty of trees ranging from palm to pine. A water fall cascaded from the island down to the ocean below, how the island managed to hold so much water and still supply a steady stream of water to the ocean below was bizarre to say the least. However as they drew near to the island Jack spotted a variety of birds flying to and from the island, large and small birds flying all seemingly heading or coming from a sequoia tree at the center of the island. A few would land at the smaller surrounding trees but the majority of the birds traveled to the center of the island.

Santa Clause laughed and whipped the reins to make the deer go faster. Jack glanced over at Sandy, who was looking at Bunnymund with a sadden expression. Jack watched as the Sandman placed a small hand on the Rabbit who was now sitting with his head in his hands. Sandy noticed Jack and simply shook his head, before turning his attention to the island they were nearing.

Jack rubbed the back of his neck, he felt a little awkward usually the giant bunny would always play the tough guy even as a normal sized bunny back when they fought Pitch, he still acted the tough guy. So watching this display of hopelessness from the Guardian of Hope was a bit unnerving.

Jack climbed into the front of the sleigh to sit next to North. "I can't help but notice that Bunnymund seems a bit... upset about coming here North." Jack said looking up at the larger Guardian.

North's smile turned into a frown and replied, "A broken pride is a hard thing to mend Jack. This will help bunny even if he does not think it will." They were directly above the island and jack looked over the side of the sleigh as he reflected on Santa's words. There were even more birds in the lakes and ponds below, ducks, swans, cranes and... was that a platypus at the bottom?

Jack spotted a golden reflection pass over the lake. He looked up and saw Sandy using his yellow sand to fly above and past those in the sleigh, like Tooth he too disappeared. Jack stood up and made to follow the Sandman when he felt a hand pull back down into the sleigh.

"It is rude to enter another's domain Jack. " North said looking over at the youngest of the Guardians.

"B-but Sandy and Tooth." Jack started to argue.

"They both know Angel and Angel knows them. They are free to enter her domain without it seeming like a threat. I mean you could as well I suppose if you knew her." North leaned over to Jack and with a raised brow asked, "Do you know love Jack? Hmm?"

Jack blushed, _why did he have to say it like that?, _"W-well no."

North chuckled, "Then I shall introduce you... HEY CAREFUL!" He yelled at his reindeer team as he tugged at the reins to keep them from crashing into a tree, "We cannot break anymore trees, Angel will not be happy with us." The sleigh slowly made it's way down to a clear area to land.

North tied his reins to the handle and spoke a few words in Russian to the team before jumping off. With his hands held up high above his head he turned to Jack and boomed, "Welcome to Ile de l'amour*!"

* * *

><p><strong>* île de l'amour -island of love If this is wrong please someone let me know.<strong>

**Reviews, comments, and questions are welcomed! **


	3. Chapter 3: Enter Cupid

**CHAPTER THREE! can I get a whoop whoop?! ...no?... okay. **

**So I'm writing alot more than I originally thought so, expect the next chapter sometime this week most likely before the weekend. **

**Oh! Thanks to Jw6456 for the first review EVER! hehe. **

**Anyway slight Jack X Tooth Fairy in this one, I'm thinking of including them throughout the story. I mean It's a Story about Cupid, who kinda need some other pairings right? **

**Anywho... I own nothing but the clothes on my back. **

* * *

><p>Birds flew out of the nearby trees and into the air, apparently North's voice was a little more than startling to the aviaries.<p>

Jack jumped off the sleigh as North moved towards back to check in on Bunnymund. This realm was certainly a change from what he was accustomed. It reminded him of the Warren, save for the variety of trees and apparent habitation of bird-life. But everything was so green and forest like. He looked down at the grass and wiggled his toes. The grass felt so soft and warm, Jack took in a deep breath.

He stood there taking in the view, he looked up and spotted a familiar winged creature flying towards him. Like right at him... He braced himself for impact knowing full well that Tooth would more than likely ram into and pull him into a surprisingly strong bear hug. However, the Tooth Fairy stopped right before she crashed into him and smiled, "Isn't this place amazing Jack?" She said twirling around, before he could answer she continued, "I mean look at all the different types of birds, they don't have teeth of course but they look so pretty."

Jack had to smile at her, her enthusiasm was one of the many qualities he loved about her. Wait what? He shook his head, that was odd. He looked at her as she zoomed from tree to tree trying to find the birds that recently left from their arrival, she looked so beautiful as she gracefully flew from branch to branch. The way her feathers caught the light, made him want to go and touch each and every individual feather to see if they were really as soft as a bird's. He heard her voice speaking at a rapid pace but couldn't seem to focus on what she was actually saying.

He felt an ache in his chest, and a warm sensation that spread from his center that worked it's way out to his fingers and toes. He never felt this way before, it was confusing but yet... it felt **right**. He wanted to go to her and fly with her. All he wanted was to soar in the air holding her close to him as the wind blew them across the sky. He leaned on his staff and sighed. She was truly a sight to behold. He didn't know how long he stood there, gazing at her beauty that he did not realize she had until this very moment, but when their eyes locked it felt like time stopped.

"Jack?" Oh the way she said his name, it sounded like the humming birds that she and her fairies took after were singing his name, "JACK!" He snapped out of his trance as Tooth called him. He blushed as he realized that he was probably staring at her for what? five minutes.

She looked at him carefully, before blushing herself, "Ummmm are you okay?"

Jack looked down, and coughed, "Yeah...I'm fine." _What the heck was that all about? _He thought as he rubbed his neck.

Tooth fidgeted with something around her wrist, she realized what she was doing and like a light bulb going off she pulled out a sting, "Oh I almost forgot!"

Jack looked up and took a hesitate step back as he noticed that the distance between the two were now very small. He felt his heart race as she threw her arms around him and pulled him in closer, their eyes locked.

_what? what is this... is she...? J_ack thought. He looked at her lips, she was always so forceful yet gentle when opening his own mouth to admire his teeth. Surely she would allow him to touch her mouth if he asked? Not with his hands, but perhaps with his own lips? He placed his hands on her waist, and wondered if her lips were as soft as her ...

As suddenly as the thought came, it went away as did the funny feeling in his chest. Tooth had placed a necklace around Jack, and flew back a few feet away. Jack looked at the necklace, there were four beads on either side of a large white stone. He then looked at Tooth with a questioning glance.

Tooth chuckled before explaining, "Ummm It's a charm necklace that is supposed to protect you from the magic of the Ile."She noticed that Jack was still confused so she continued, "Well you see, the last time we were here we had a little..." she glanced at North and Bunny. "...accident of sorts. The Ile lets off a tremendous amount of magic that makes creatures feel... well love. These charms..." She held up her wrist to show Jack her charm of multiple beads and 3 purple stones, "... are meant to keep us from - well...falling in love ...with each other." She looked away from Jack a slight blush rising to her cheeks.

Finally realizing what she meant he decided he didn't want to know what he would have done had she not have given him the charm, and even though he was curious as to what she meant by "accident" he decided that he it was probably best not to know...at least right now.

He rubbed the back of his neck, "I see... so uh... where did you get these at exactly?"

Tooth immediately returned to her normal self and answered, "Why from Cupid of course. She's the one that makes them and is the only creature capable of deflecting love. I went to grab mine first and Sandy went to get everyone else's." She said happily.

Jack was silent for a second, he grabbed his charm to inspect it and asked, "Uh but why did you have mine?"

She looked thoughtful, "Well I told Cupid that we were bringing you here and she just gave it to me. I'm not sure exactly why."

"Oh" he rubbed the back of his head, _so what I felt was just some magic trick? _At this thought Jack, for some reason, felt conflicted.

He looked back at the sleigh and saw that Sandy had returned and had already given both North and Bunny their charms. Apparently North managed to get said rabbit out of the sleigh and unto the ground, although Bunnymund seemed less excited than his fellow Guardians.

Tooth and Jack made their way to their fellow Guardians, as Jack asked, "So now what?"

"I believe an introduction is in order darling." A voice rang out.

They turned and saw someone standing in the sleigh, the figure gracefully hopped down and gave a small curtsy.

What Jack saw was not what he expected. bunny was right, she was by no means a bald headed baby, but that wasn't the most shocking thing about her. She wore a pair of jean shorts that were a deep red at the top that subtlety faded to lighter shades of red until finally reaching white. She wore a simple loose white tank top that had golden threading around the neckline that revealed a hint of cleavage. Her skin had an olive tone and her hair was black as night that she let fall to her waist with nothing but three brown feathers tied below her left ear. She had a golden arm bracelet that took a shape of an arrow that winded itself around her right forearm. She wore simple Greek style sandals, that tied just below her knees. Her eyes were light brown. But it was her wings that threw Jack, unlike Tooth's who took on the resembles of a hummingbird Cupid took on the wings of an eagle. Angel wings to be exact. They were white as clouds and spanned maybe 6 and a half feet tall, the woman herself was About 5 feet 7 inches. Unlike the toothfairy who had a petite figure, Cupid had a larger figure with her curves more pronounced and muscles more defined.

The woman stood tall before the Guardians, and with a warm welcoming smile said, "I am Cupid. But my friends call me Angel." Before anything else could happen North went up to Angel and lifted her up wings and all.

"Oh it is good to see you old friend!" North exclaimed as he preceded to give her a hug. Taking this time as an opportunity, Bunny moved away from the large man to stand a short distance away from the group.

"It is always a pleasure to see you as well Nicolas." Angel laughed as North placed her down. She looked to nod at Sandy, "Hello dear. How are things?" Sandy preceded to smile and give her a thumbs up. She looked up at Tooth, "Again so soon darling?" They both laughed as they wrapped their arms each other and embraced in a friendly hug.

As Tooth let go she said, "It is so nice of you to let us come here Angel." She went to stand next to Bunny. Which caused the other woman and the rabbit to finally acknowledge the other.

Angel smiled sweetly, "Hello love."

This cause Bunnymund to blush, but not turn away, "H-h-hello. A-angel." He managed to stammer, before quickly breaking eye contact.

This caused both tooth and North to roll their eyes and Sandy to give him an encouraging smile. Of course Jack couldn't help but chuckle at the bunny's nerves which made Angel turn her head and smile at him.

"Why... Jack Frost." She said clasping her hands in front of herself and walking over to him, "Let me have a look at you deary."

Jack suddenly stopped chuckling as Angel cupped his face and stared into his eyes, "UMMM..." _Geez what is it with women and personal space_ he thought as he looked into her brown eyes, _whoa, bunny wasn't kidding... she's gorgeous. _

Bunny snapped his head to watch the interaction, his ears standing upright. The other Guardians held in their laughter at the sight of the giant Easter Bunny standing alert and battle ready. North couldn't help but mutter, "What is with the jealousy bunny?"

Bunny eyed the man without turning his head, "Just making sure Frost doesn't do anything stupid mate." He quickly returned his eyes back to the scene in front of them, he didn't notice the other Guardians smirking behind him.

After about 2 minutes Cupid smiled and patted Jack's cheek, "You would have been some heart breaker Jack, if you had not been chosen." She sighed, as she backed away, "Oh the fun I would have had trying to find a match for you... but then..." Her eyes made their way to the fairy and in a whisper that only Jack could hear said, "I still might."

Jack followed her eyes and blushed furiously before coughing, "Yeah ...well ... who else would have taken care of winter? The kangaroo doesn't exactly have a snow coat."

At this Bunnymund growled and hopped over with determination at the two, "Now listen here mate, " he said standing up and pointing a finger at the boy, "I've told ya time and again that ay aint no bloody kangaroo. So you better stop it with the name calling because no one and I mean no one ... m-m-" He stopped talking as he noticed that Cupid had made her way to his side and was smiling at him.

He gulped, finger slightly drooping.

With laughter in her eyes she leaned in close with hands in front of her and said, "No one messes with the Easter Bunny. Am I right? ... Love?"

Bunnymund blinked and then he grinned. He leaned close to Angel arms folded and his body still facing Jack but his eyes only on Angel and it seemed that his confidence finally returned when he replied, "You know it sheila."

The two stood like this, both leaned in toward the other with barely a breath's space between them, until Jack said with a mischievous look, "So are you two gonna kiss or what?"

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews, comments, and questions are all welcomed. <strong>

**Also if anyone has any pairings you would like to see, no matter how random they are let me know, I'll see what I can do. I mean what's a story about Cupid without all the awkward feelings? Am I right? **


	4. Chapter 4: Chatting with Clause

**Chapter four is now up. It was going be longer but I thought I would just separate it into 3 chapters instead. **

**This chapter is largely just North and Cupid talk. I plan the next two chapters being about what the other characters did during this conversation. I'll probably have those up by or during the weekend, at least i hope so. **

**I'm sure you all know that I do not own Rise of the Guardians, and I never will... *sob* **

**Anywho read and review please. **

* * *

><p>As fast as his confidence came to him, it left him standing there feeling the blood rush to his face and his fur standing on end. He watched in horror as Angel's smile grew, closed her eyes, and leaned in closer.<p>

He pulled back and looking between the Guardians and Angel stammered, "W-what! N-no s-she... that is I ... w-w-we." He turned to glare at Jack, "Shove off." He growled before hopping off into the surrounding forest.

Angel stood there, blinked her eyes and sighed. Her wings drooped down as she watched the Easter Bunny make his escape.

The other Guardians looked at each other not sure how to handle the situation. Toothiana looked towards were Bunny had ran off too then down at the others.

Sandy simply shook his head at Jack who sheepishly rubbed his head, "I thought it was kinda funny." He mumbled.

North adjusted his belt me, "I suppose a talk with bunny is in order."

He took a step towards the forest when Cupid stopped him, "Actually North I would like a word with you, Sanderson."  
>The yellow man looked at her, "Would you mind checking in on our beloved Easter Spirit? I fear his pride might have been injured." Sandy saluted Cupid and took off in search of his fellow Guardian to see if he can help repair the damage.<p>

"Now as for you two." Angel said turning to Tooth and Jack who both looked slightly nervous, well Jack did, Tooth on the other hand looked more anxious and excited, "Normally I would give new comers a tour around Ile de L'amour, but since Nicholas and I have certain matters to discuss, " she eyed the man standing there with his arms crossed and his eyebrow raised, "It seems that I will have to leave you in the very capable claws of Steve."

"Steve?" All three Guardians asked.

"Hello! Steve at your service." A voice squawked from above.

They looked up at a near by oak tree and spotted a Blue and Gold Macaw looking down at them.

"Steve dear," Angle called out to him, "would you mind coming down to meet the Guardians?"

Said parrot flew down and landed on the sleigh handle, "Nice to meet you."

Of course Tooth flew over to the talking bird, "Awwwww aren't you a pretty birdie." She went to pet the bird when he replied,

"You ain't bad lookin' yourself lady." Tooth's hand froze before slowly dropping to her side. Both her eyes and mouth wide opened at the sightly rude comment. The parrot eyes the tooth fairy and gave a whistle.

Jack laughed at the look on Tooth's face, "Haha what else can he say?" He said as he went to the bird for a closer look.

The parrot turned his eye on the boy, "More than what you can say kiddo.

North asked as he moved passed the other two smaller guardians, "What is this?" He scratched his beard, clearly intrigued by the bold bird. He made a move to grab the bird but Steve took off.

"Hey! Do you know how long it takes to look this good old man?" He said as he flew towards Angel.

Jack and Tooth both snorted as North stood straight up, "Old man!"

Angel couldn't help but smile at the relatively older gentleman's reaction, " Oh come now North. You have yetis and elves working for you and Toothiana has a million mini hers all over the place. So don't act like this is something new." Steve landed on her shoulder and eyed the Guardians, "Steve here along with some of the other Macaws and Canures are capable of not just understanding and fulfilling commands but also able to respond and carry out intelligent conversations. Steve here is my second in command, so to say. He helps take care of the day to day needs of the other birds of the island as well as some other demands."

"The hours stink but the pay is good." The bird said flapping his wings.

Angel smiled and gently caressed Steve's feathers, "As I was saying, Steve here will give you tour the tour of the island and answer any questions you may have."

"Anywhere in particular you want them to go boss?" Steve questioned.

Angel looked up in thought before answering, "I suggest taking them to see the hatchlings first Steve, and perhaps the hatching area as well."

"Got it." He focused on the two guardians, "Well you heard the lady, it's off to see the hatchlings. Follow me." He took off in the air. The two Guardians looked at each other and shrugged before following the bird as he said, "Please no film or flash photography during the tour, and no feeding the animals especially Patrick he owes me some nuts. ... "

As Steve's voice carried away Angel finally turned to face North her smile completely gone, her arms crossed and her wings stiff.

"You wanted to speak to me Angel?" He reflected Angel's statue.

She stood there glaring at him, "Nicholas St. North. What were you thinking bringing them here ?I mean have you completely lost it?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I have my reasons."

"Oh I'm sure you do. That I have no doubt." She threw her hands in the arm in annoyance, her wings flapping once before settling back, "But seriously, don't you understand what could have happened if Jack decided to fly ahead of you? Or what about if Tooth had stayed on the sleigh when you all landed? What about..."

He waved her off dismissively and walked to his sleigh, "You worry too much Angel, none of those things happened and so there's no use in worrying about what could have been. Because it never happened." He undid the ties on his reindeer, "it is fine for them to roam free yes?" He looked back at Angel.

"Yes of course. Just tell them not to head towards the center of the Ile." She rolled here eyes at his lack of seriousness and continued, "I'm not worrying over nothing North. This is a serious issue."

North spoke a few words to the lead deer before turning to face Angel completely, "What is?"

With her hands and wings both down she gave him an annoyed expression, "Have you seriously forgotten what happened the last time you were all here?"

"I will not lie... I have been trying to forget." He walked over and placed his coat into the sleigh.

"Well let me refresh you memory. Not only did you and tooth succumb to the magic of the Ile, and Sandy nearly let his anger get the best of him but things between me and Bunnymund just ended up in disaster. He can't even look at me without some of my magic to help him. " She sighed.

"Yes all that did happened, but now you know how to avoid it and make it better." He said gesturing to his charm, a leather bracelet with five crystals woven in. "As for bunny well he is the main reason why we needed to come."

She looked at him a little confused,"What in the moon's name are you talking about North?"

Now it was his turn to roll his eyes at the lack of her knowledge, "Bunny must admit his feeling to you and you to him so that you can finally become a Guardian and he can stop with being a sad Bunny."

She looked at him and rolled her yes, "Uh-huh. First off, I already explained to you that I can't become a Guardian. And second what are you talking about him being a 'sad bunny'?" She looked at him, Bunnymund didn't seem sad. Flustered sure, but sad wasn't the word you thought of when describing the Easter Bunny.

North looked at her in disbelief, "Listen Cupid, Bunny cannot even say your name without blushing. He becomes a pile of mush thinking of you and he becomes so depressed around Valentines day that I have to send over one or two yetis to make sure he eats." He placed his arms on his hips, "He is not only in charge of Easter but he is a Guardian, and his brain is getting in the way of his heart which is getting in the way of his responsibilities. Besides I know you know about his feelings and I know that you feel the same as well."

She sighed, of course she knew of his feelings for her. For Moon's sake she's Cupid of course she knew but she didn't realize to what extent his feelings were seen by his fellow Guardians, "Look darling, I think the only one qualified to give love advice is me. And I'm telling you that he is not ready to face his feelings. And you forcing him too will not help." She walked towards North, trying to make him understand was going to be difficult. HE always did have a way of belittling everyone else's domain, "He needs to find what works for him." She looked at her hands, "He almost had it the year of '68, but he was so mad at Jack for causing the blizzard and freezing his eggs that he lost the confidence that would've solved everything." She turned to walk away.

"But I believe..."

"Enough North." She unfurled her wings as she looked back, "I am the one that has been entrusted with love, so I think I know what I am doing." She looked at him sadly, her wings curling back up, "So I do not wish to be rude darling, but please stay out of it."

"But if you simply admit your feelings for him then perhaps..." North began, he needed to at least try to make her see. He always thought the old saying 'love is blind' was inaccurate until now.

"He'll just think it's my magic that makes him feel the way he does and that I'm just manipulating him. I can explain how my magic works to him for a 100 years and he'll still believe that I can CREATE love." She shook her head. She knew what she had to do, and she knew that North wasn't going to be happy but she had to put her own feelings aside to allow Bunnymund to accept his own feelings.

"So you plan on doing nothing?" North wasn't furious, he simply frustrated. Why couldn't they just confess to each other and be happy with each other. Even though he was happy as the Guardian of wonder, North would have built a million toys himself if he could just have someone who felt that way towards him. And here Love and Hope were just sitting around playing chicken. It was enough to drive one to drink, not that North drank... anymore.

"If you MUST know," She said looking him in the eye, "I plan on flirting with him shamelessly until his feels comfortable enough to do the same. I plan on behaving as myself, no tricks. Because if I act like myself, he'll be comfortable acting like himself. Only then can love start to grow." Cupid unfurled her wings, "Now if you can go tell Sanderson and Bunnymund to meet us at the base of the Sequoia I would greatly appreciate it." She flapped her wings and took off into the sky.

Luckily North had braced himself for the wind that was produced by Cupid's wings and simply had to smooth out his beard. He gave one final sigh before heading off in the direction where he thought the Guardians of Hope and dreams were at, he hoped they were not too far off.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh thanks to all of you who are reading this I hope you are enjoying the story.<strong>

**Reviews, comments, and suggestions for pairings are welcomed. **


	5. Chapter 5: When it began

**Chapter 5! **

**Thanks to everyone who is reading and to those of you have made this story one of your favorites. **

**A giant thank you for taking time to read this story. **

**I wanted to have two chapters up this weekend but sadly I only managed to write this one chapter. Anyway, this one is supposed to explain why Bunny gets all flustered and embarrassed when thinking or talking to Angel. **

**As usually I do not own RotG or it's characters, I only created Angel. **

**Thank you!**

* * *

><p><em>'Bloody snowflake.' <em>Bunnymund thought as he tossed his boomerang towards a nearby tree. It hit the center of the tree. He Walked over to it, '_Why is he always mucking around?" _He pulled his weapon out of the tree, '_Why did it bother me? I mean we weren't... she wasn't... she doesn't ...' _"ARGH!" He threw the boomerang back at the tree.

Sandy came thought the forest floating next to the target. He looked quizzically at the Easter Bunny's weapon sticking out of the tree before shooting a raised brow to said Guardian.

Bunnymund lowered his arms and answered in a harsh tone, "What?"

Sandy nodded to the tree and with his sand formed an outline of Angel then of a tree.

Bunnymund walked over to the tree and to Sandy, "I'm sure she won't notice Sandy." He pulled it out, and thought about it, "I mean, it's not like it's her favorite tree or anything."

Sandy shrugged.

"Ah crickey. What if she notices?" He leaned his forehead against the tree, "She is gonna hate me Sandy."

Sandy rolled his eyes, and displayed multiple trees before gesturing to the forest.

Bunny gave a small smile, "Yeah she'll never notice. There's hundreds of trees she won't notice." His smile disappeared as he leaned his back against the tree and slid down till he was sitting with his legs and arms spread out. "I got myself in one bloody of a mess haven't I sandy?"

Sandy floated down and showed a heart with an arrow going though it.

Bunny rolled his eyes, "It's just the magic here mate. They aren't REAL feelings." He pulled his knees close to his chest and wrapped his arms around them.

Sandy held up his charm, a sliver chain with a yellow moon shaped stone, and pointed to Bunny's twisted twine with a several round stones, each varying in color.

Bunny waved his hand in dismissal, "The magic is probably stronger than what it used to be. Or my charm is busted."

Sandy huffed in annoyance at his friend's denial and stubbornness. They heard a rustling in the trees and looked up. Above them birds flew overhead. They both looked up and stared lost in thought.

Bunny reflected on the first time he met Cupid.

**FLASHBACK**

**"NORTH! This better be bloody important mate. I can't just up and leave the warren with only 2 months till Easter." He hopped to the man who had his back towards him. As he drew nearer he stood on his hind legs and continued to walk towards North.**

**"AH BUNNY! I have someone for you to meet." He moved aside to reveal a woman. A very beautiful woman with wings in a simple brown dress that complemented her olive tan skin.**

**Bunnymund froze and felt his heart skip a beat, "...Uhh."**

**"Bunny this is Angel. Angel this is E. Aster Bunnymund. But we call him Bunny." North introduced the two smiling.**

**The young woman bowed her head and smiled, "Hello E. Aster."**

**Bunnymund shook his head to clear his head, "Just Bunnymund or Bunnny shelia." He bowed his head and studied her. She wore a taditional Native American dress that went below her knees and revleaed moccasins. It was a sleeveless dress so he noticed her armband in the shape of an arrow and that she had feathers tied in her hair. Her black hair fell below her shoulders and though it wasn't messy it looked like it was no stranger to the wind blowing though it. Her wings were magnificent so brilliant and white.**

**"So are you a Guardian too?" Bunny asked genuinely curious as to whether or not he would be seeing more of the beautiful woman.**

**She looked up, "Well no... but Tsar Luna said that it was best to met those that are called forth to protect the children."**

**North laughed, "I already told you to call him Man in Moon or Manny. He doesn't care what you call him." Covering the side of his mouth with his hand to speak, "If you ask me he prefers his title more than his actual name." He stood straight up , "But yes, Angel is not an official Guardian but has been called to serve as the caretaker of love."**

**Bunny blinked in surprise, "You mean... she's cupid? I thought Eros was cupid." He looked at the woman for an explanation.**

**She looked away and didn't met his eyes, "I am ... replacing him."**

**North scratched his beard in thought, "Yes Man in moon wasn't clear about that either." He looked down at Angel who refused to look at the two. Bunnymund was troubled by this reaction as well but before he could voice his concern North clapped his hands, "Well I suppose Manny had his reasons and I am sure Angel will serve as a wonderful Cupid."**

**He clasped Angel on the shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile, she gave him a small smile.**

**Bunny sighed, leave it to North to gloss over the big picture, but he smiled despite it, "I hope so mate... I hope so."**

**FLASH FORWARD to present.**

"BUNNY! SANDY!" North's voice boomed. He appeared out of the forest and next to the Sandman. "AH there you two are! Come we are invited to meet with Angel and the others at the sequoia tree." He gestured for them to follow him, Sandy made a move to follow but was stopped by Bunny's response.

Without getting up Bunny said, "No thanks mate, I'm fine now."

North looked at Sandy, who shook his head and showed a broken heart.

"Come now Bunny it is rude to refuse an invitation." He walked over to the Guardian of hope.

Bunny looked up at the large man, "Look mate I appreciate what you and Sandy are doing but I can't go there. The Magic of the Ile is affecting me and it's safer to stay away from Angel right now okay."

"Don't be silly, the charms..." North tried to reassure his friend.

"Don't work!" He looked away and stared at his hands, "Maybe it's because I'm not... because I'm..."

North looked sadly at his friend and finished his sentence,"A rabbit?"

"...yes" He curled his legs closer to his chest, with his ears drooping down.

North sighed, this was becoming pathetic. Yes North cared for his fellow guardian but this was getting ridiculous and even though Cupid told him to stay out of it, he had to do something. "Comrade, when will you look at the roses. It's not magic. This is how you really feel."

"First off it's smell the roses," Bunny finally looking up, "And second... how can I be sure? And besides I can't risk looking like a fool."

North and Sandy looked at each other, "Everyone acts like a fool when they are in love." North replied.

"I"M NOT IN LOVE!" Bunny shouted. He finally got up to stand his ground.

North smiled at this reaction, perhaps there was a way to snap Bunny back to his senses and give him his confidence back, "Okay you're right."

"OF COURSE I AM!...wait what?" Bunny and Sandy both stared at North. That was unexpected.

"You're not in love. I was wrong you were right. I shall drop the subject. all together. Now let's go meet the others and enjoy the remainder of the day." North made to head towards the sequoia and nodded at Sandy who lit up and smiled realizing what the older man had planned.

"... what? I just said..." Doesn't he ever listen?

"What do you have to worry about? You don't love Angel so it doesn't matter if you act like a fool because hat does it matter?" Sandy nodded his head in agreement as he floated past the other man, "After today you don't have to see her ever again and can put this whole thing in the past. Now come...," North turned his back towards Bunny and before heading off said for good measure, "unless you do have feelings for Angel in which case you can stay here. Come sandy let us go" The two men left Bunny to think over North's words. They both knew his pride would get the better of him eventually.

Bunnymund thought over the man's comment and silently cursed him. To stay would admit he had feelings for Angel... which he didn't, but then the others would think he did and never let him forget it. But if he went then he risked making a fool of himself. He shook his head and hopped after the two, he'll be damned if he proved North right.

As he went forward he couldn't help but think back to that fateful day.

**FLASHBACK**

**He has just used one of his tunnels to arrive at the Ile for the first time. Eros never invited the Guardians for whatever reason but then again everyone had a habit of meeting at the North Pole or the tooth palace nowadays anyway so he couldn't complain.**

**He took a quick look around. There were statues and Greek buildings with white pillars, a few trees lined the area it wasn't enough to be considered a forest but it wasn't a clearing either. Now where was he suppose to meet the others? He looked over head and saw a golden cloud pass by. He smirked and followed the Sandman.**

**They approached a clearing with newly planted trees saplings of different species tress. Sandy landed next to Bunny, they greeted each other and they turned to notice Tooth and North talking to each other.**

**They both made way to the other two Guardians and Bunny asked, "So were's Cupid? The two ignored him, "AY! Hello?" Bunny shook his head at the two, before looking down at a disgruntled Sandman, "So mate, did you happen to see Angel while you were up there?" Unfortunately for him Sandy seemed to have caught the temporary deafness of the other two Guardians.**

**That's when he saw her. She came down and a gust of wind blew Sandy back and Bunnymund covered his eyes. It threw the other two Guardians closer together, but they snapped out of their conversation. To be honest Bunny wasn't focused on those two instead he was focused solely on the magnificent creature that just landed. She hadn't changed much from the last time he saw her but she had changed her outfit. She now wore Greek sandals and a loose fitting white dress that somehow hugged her body in just the right areas. Complementing her curves . It hung loose at the neck line and gave him just a tease of her cleavage. But other than her clothes she looked the same yet different... it was like he was seeing her for the first time. and it took his breath away.**

**"uhhh Aster?" Angel's voice carried over to him**

**Bunny snapped out of it and realized that she was looking at him... wait was she talking this whole time?"Um i'm sorry sheila but what was that?"**

**She looked at him curiously, "I was welcoming you all to Ile de L'amour." She looked at the others but still peeked at him from the corner of her eye, "As I was saying I know you are all very busy but I was hoping to ask for your help."**

**North spoke up, "I would be glad to help."**

**"So will I." Tooth beamed.**

**Sandy gave a thumbs up.**

**"Yeah sheila how can we help?" By the moon how it he wanted to help her, to prove his worth. He puffed out his chest prepared to carry out the task he was to be entrusted with.**

**"Well I've been at this cupid business for some time now but... after talking it over with Tsar and I thought perhaps a change in how Cupid or love works is in order. I mean the one before me... he focused on love between a man and woman to guarantee the procreation of the human race and the reinsurance of children being born to believe in you four. But you see..." She kept talking but he didn't hear a word she said after that, he was busy watching her lips and at the way she held herself, sightly unsure of herself. It was cute. Perhaps she was a little intimated by him. I mean he was part of the big four. Even though new spirits and magical creatures were coming forth, he was still more important.**

**"...so can you all help?" She finally asked. Even though Bunny had no idea what she asked of them, he was still confident he could help.**

**They all agreed happily.**

**"Oh thank you." She was beautiful when she was happy. "So why don' t Sanderson and Toothiana take care of the east and Nicholas and Aster take care of the west and I'll handle the center?"**

**"Now hold on there sheila." What he needed more time with her, so he suggested a new plan, "Why don't I help you? I mean you called us here to help why don't we work on it together."**

**"Oh and I'll take over his share with North." Tooth suggested happily, and without looking at the sandman said, "Sandy you don't mind working alone do you?"**

**Sandy looked... hurt?**

**Angel looked confused, "Uhhhh... b-but my plan ..."**

**"It'll work this way to now why don't you show me the center." He wrapped his am around her shoulders and led her away from everyone else.**

**"UMMM...okay?" Angel said as she threw one last look at the others.**

**They walked to the center while Bunny bragged bout his job of guardian of hope and how the children of the world loved listened politely but looked worried so he stopped often to complement her and ask her questions that he hoped would get her to focus more on him. Even though she answered she still seemed preoccupied.**

**"Well here we are." she said, gesturing to the surrounding area, "I guess you can help with what I want to do here..." she continued on about her plans but again Bunny wasn't listening. He was simply staring at her. She was so beautiful her hair brightly shone as it was blown in the slight breeze. Whatever she was talking about was said with such passion such vigor. Before he knew what was happening he snaked an arm around her waist.**

**She froze and looked him in the eye, "A-aster?" She stuttered as he drew her closer to him.**

**Looking her in the eye he brushed back her hair, "Just call me the Easter Bunny love." For a brief moment they looked at each other in the eye, and he kissed her softly.**

**He felt her stiffen in his hold, but then she relaxed and she tentatively kissed him back. It was bliss and his mind went blank allowing him to enjoy the moment with her in his arms kissing each other and loving each...**

**"NO!" She pushed him away with such force that he stumbled back.**

**He prevented himself from completely falling on the ground, "Wha...?"**

**"Please ASTER go to your warren." She took a step back and looked at him with fear in her eyes, "I-i'll explain there."**

**"B-but..." He made to walk towards her.**

**This caused to to take another step back, "Please I'll meet you there." She took off and caused a strong gust of wind to blow, causing Bunny to stumble back again. **

**He looked up before dusting himself off. As much as he wanted to follow her and demand what that was about, he tapped his foot and traveled to his warren. The moment he arrived the realization of what he just did dawned on him and his ears dropped down. He kissed cupid... HE KISSED CUPID! What was he thinking?! He stood there in shock before crouching down. No wonder she acted the way she did. Why did he do that? yes he was slightly attracted to her but still...**

**The next thing he knew a snow globe portal opened up and out came the three guardian landing on the floor of the warren. They appeared to have been thrown in from the other side. They were shortly followed by Angel.**

**The guardians laid there for a minute as though in a daze. Then suddenly they all stood straight up and started spouting quick apologies to each other. Bunny stood and started to apologize to Angel.**

**She unfurled her wings and shouted, "QUIET!"**

**All four guardians became silent and were shocked at her reaction, Angel sighed, "I did not realize that the magic on the Ile was that powerful..."**

**She preceded to explain to the Guardians the magic of the Ile how it was so strong that it made whoever was on it fall in love. She explained that the feelings that they had for each other were not love per say but rather a fondness between teammates, friendship that the magic had expanded until it felt like they were falling in love.**

**All the Guardians seemed uncomfortable at this new information. North and Tooth didn't meet each other's eyes and even Sandy looked sadly at his fellow teammates, but Bunny ... well he was mad.**

**"So what you mean is that you tricked me into thinking I loved you." He walked to her pointing accusingly at her.**

**"No that's not it at all." She tried to explain, "You have feelings for me as a friend and so the Ile's magic made that grow until you felt like you were falling in love with me. I cannot make anyone feel something that wasn't there to begin with. I can only make love grow and so does the Ile."**

**Bunny blushed and turned his back, "So it was all some trick."**

**"No Aster.. it wasn't..." She made to reach for him. **

**He shrugged off her hand off his shoulder the moment he felt it touch him,"Just leave." That was the first time he hopped away. **

**FLASH FORWARD TO PRESENT**

Bunny shook himself from his memories and focused on where he was going. He knew he acted like a jerk towards Angel all those years ago, he was angry at how stupidly he acted and he wished he had acted differently. He had tried to make things better between himself and Angel but after his last attempt in '68... well... things just got more complicated. He sighed and realized that both Sandy and North had stopped walking. He stopped next to them and looked up at the sequoia tree. He hoped things resolved soon, this whole thing was just driving him crazy.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews, questions, and suggestions are welcomed! <strong>


	6. Chapter 6: How things work

**Chapter 6! **

**So sorry for the long wait. It was a mixture of writer's block and terrible internet connection. **

**Anyway I'm not 100% happy with this chapter. It really was a chore writing it, but I know how I want the next chapters to be so those should be up this weekend or early next week.**

**Also I edited the previous chapters, nothing major just some grammar errors and such I fixed. **

**Also a big thank you to those of you who are following the story and those who have Favorited the story. HUGs for all of you. **

**Read and enjoy. **

* * *

><p>Angel smiled and gently caressed Steve's feathers, "As I was saying, Steve here will give you tour the tour of the island and answer any questions you may have."<p>

"Anywhere in particular you want them to go boss?" Steve questioned.

Angel looked up in thought before answering, "I suggest taking them to see the hatchlings first Steve, and perhaps the hatching area as well."

"Got it." He focused on the two guardians, "Well you heard the lady, it's off to see the hatchlings. Follow me." He took off in the air. The two Guardians looked at each other and shrugged before following the bird as he said, "Please no film or flash photography during the tour, and no feeding the animals especially Patrick he owes me some nuts and plus he bites. "

Jack smiled at the talking bird and looked down at the island, only small areas of the forest floor since the majority of the island was covered in trees and other plant life. He glanced over at Tooth who returned the smile.

"So where is it that we are heading to exactly?" Jack questioned their tour guide.

"We are heading to where all the new hatchlings are brought to learn about becoming a love bird. It's just up ahead in one of the last greek buildings." Steve answered over his shoulder before adding, "But to be fair most of the so-called hatchlings are just the birds who have yet to reach full maturity."

"I'm sorry ... Steve... But did you say 'Love bird'?" Tooth asked.

"Yes, all the birds that live on the island help the boss collect and disperse the magic that you call love." Steve replied. He started to lead them closer to the ground.

'What?" They both asked at the same time before descending as well.

Tooth looked confused as she asked,"The last time I checked Cupid is supposed to do that."

"Yes well it must have been a long while since the last time you were here. We've been helping out for nearly 149 years. It'll be our 150th year next v-day. It's supposed to be amazing party" Steve ducked underneath a branch but continued to fly ahead.

"Well besides the party, "Jack said as he opted out of flying and decided to jump from tree to tree, still keeping up with the two, "What do you mean by collect love? Isn't Cupid supposed to make people fall in love? You know... like love in first sight sorta deal?" He glanced over at Tooth.

Steve sighed he was used to questions like this. When working for Cupid people always assumed that love at first sight was kinda the main gig, but they never knew how wrong they really were. "Look the boss isn't allowed to just create love out of thin air, it's too dangerous and it gets complicated." He turned an eye at the two guardians, "I mean think about it, one day you're just minding your own business and then WHAM. You're in love with a complete stranger. Yeah that just sounds stupid. Not to say it didn't happen before Angel took over, but she kinda put a stop to that and instead she goes around collecting the extra love that floats off people and uses that love to help other people to love others. In other words we harvest the love and return it back to create more. It's a never ending process. However it is possible for love to simply die and there have been some years were unfortunately were love was hard to come by."

"Right..." Jack said, he looked over at Tooth hoping she might make sense of it. Instead he found her deep in thought.

"Look here we are ..." Steve pointed out as they neared a grayish Greek building that looked weathered and worn by the elements. Vines wrapped around the columns and birds were flying to and from the area. "Looks like they're about to head to a recess."

They followed Steve into the building were birds of all shapes and sizes were perched on the balconies, lamps, and hangings inside the building. Steve landed on a railing near a door and placed a claw to his beak in a shushing manner. Tooth and Jack looked at each other before glancing into the room were in the middle of the crowded room was a different blue macaw speaking to the others in a feminine voice.

"... And so before I release you for your break keep in mind to groom yourselves on a daily basis. Excess love will not properly attach itself to dirty birds. Thank you and see you in 15 minutes." She bobbed her head at the crowd as a sign of release.

There was a flutter of wings as some birds flew out the opening form the ceiling and others flew out the multiple doors and windows.

Steve took off to the center to the other macaw and shouted, "Honey I'm home!"

Jack and Tooth took that as a cue to make their way closer to the two birds who were now nestled together. The unnamed macaw looked at the two before asking, "Steve dear who are these creatures?"

Steve spread a wing at the two and made the proper introductions, "My dear Erica meet the tooth fairy and Frosty, Tooth and Frosty, meet my wife Erica."

Erica turned her eye on the guardians, "Well it's nice to meet the two of you, and will I say it's an honor."

Tooth hovered in the air and did a polite curtsy, "Oh the honor is all mine." She took a closer look at the bird before smiling, "Oh Steve she is beautiful." At this Steve puffed out his chest in pride and Erica hide her face in her wing in slight embarrassment.

Jack politely bowed his head, "It's nice to meet you and it's Jack Frost."

As Steve opened his beak to respond five voices were heard shouting, "DADDY DADDY!" followed by a blur of feathers. Steve was tackled off the perch and knocked to the floor. The guardians and Erica looked at the sight before them and saw five mini versions of Steve and Erica all hopping around and flapping their wings around Steve.

"Daddy! what are you doing here?" one of the minis asked as it made it's way off Steve.

"Look at what I can do!" said another as it hovered above the others doing small yet shaky flips in the air.

"We learned so much today from momma!" two said at the same time both flying up to sit next to Erica who nuzzled her beak to theirs.

"Aww look at them! Aren't they adorable Jack?" Tooth commented as she bent down for a closer look. Jack smiled at the sight, he coughed to hide a laugh.

All the miniatures stopped and all turned to look at the winged lady, they all tilted their heads in unison before flying around the pair. They started shooting questions at them as Jack tried to avoid getting slip by the small birds, "WHO are you Why does she have wings... why don't you have wings ... what are these creatures?"

"Children this is the tooth fairy and Jack frost they are the caretakers of memories and joy. Do you remember what we learned about the Guardians?" Erica replied still on her perch. Steve had finally managed to get back on the perch to sit next to his wife, his feathers were slightly ruffled from his offspring and he tried to fix the ones that stuck out.

The birds quickly replied, "Yes of course we do." before two of them settled down to sit on the toothfairy's shoulders and three went to perch on Jack's staff. Neither guardian had the heart to ask them to move.

Steve looked at the two before turning to his wife, "Before we were RUDELY interrupted, "he gave his offspring a mocking glare which they all shrugged their feathers in response, "These two had questions about the way it works here. Do you mind my dear in providing them with a little more education on the matter?"

Erica nodded her head, delighted to have two more students, " You see there are different types of love. Love between a mother and father, brother and sister, parent and child, teammates and close friends. There is even love for a complete stranger but I digress." She flew up to where there was a map of the world, "You see, All around the world humans experience love at some point in their lives. However it needs alot of nourishment, which is where we come in. You see Cupid no longer creates loves but instead is it's caretaker." She flew to another mural on the opposite wall, showing Angel surrounded by different birds, "We work side by side to help humans in keeping love alive, by collecting the love the in lack of a better term... floats off humans and use that to help new love take root and or grow in some cases." She flew to a small plotted plant, "You see the excess love magic is brought here to the Isl were we put it into the water supply and from there is absorbed by the trees. From the tress we harvest the seeds and fruit to take back to Earth were they are planted and serve as a center point for love to spread. The water is also taken to the Earth to help keep current center points to survive."

Steve took this time to politly add, "Basically the birds collect the magic and they also take the seeds to the Earth."

Jack scratched his head. "So what does cupid do exactly?"

"Besides watering the center points," Erica replied, "She helps humans with their romances and family matters. She'll go around and give a human a 'push' or 'shove' in the right direction."

"She takes care of true love." piped in one of the birds on Toothfairy's shoulder. Tooth and Jack looked at each other and then turned to Steve and Erica.

Erica bobbed her head and continued, "She breaks down some of the love that we gather until it's at it's purest form, what we call true love. She works it into her 'ammo' and shots the humans to sow the seeds of love. Same concept of the arrow to the heart only it does not create it instead it is like a catalyst that sets off the love that was already present but the person may not have realized it."

Steve, upon seeing the guardians confused faces added, "We know it's complicated which is why each hatching once they learn how to fly or in some cases a few months after hatching comes and learns about the process and continues there education until they are fully mature. That may take a complete year or two. And in some cases a little more."

Erica decided to add to her husband's explanation, "Although it is complicated and rather long, it is safer than what the original cupid used to do."

Jack, who was slowly losing focus on the whole love process, suddenly snapped to attention. "Original cupid?"

"Yes." Steve answered, "there was a cupid before Angel. ... surely you know of him?"

"No." Jack looked at Tooth, hoping that she would know something.

She shrugged her shoulders, "Well yes but I never found out what happened to him," She looked up in thought, "All i know is that something happened that caused Manny to basically fire him and have Angel take his place. I tired asking her about it but she only gives me the bare details." She gave everyone a sad glance.

Steve nodded, "Yes well if you want to know the full story every bird here knows it," Erica nudged his shoulder and nodded towards their children, "Except the hatchling they learn it before beginning their new responsibility."

"Well then why don't you just let us in on the big secret then?" Jack asked, "I'm sure we have time to hear it."

Steve and Erica shared a quick look before Erica responded, "Mr. Frost..."

"Jack please."

"Well Jack... you see that story is rather... how shall I put it, " She looked around, "personal. And they only reason all the birds know it is because it helps us better understand the reasoning behind our jobs. If you really want to know then it would be best to ask Cupid yourself."

Tooth and Jack looked at each other before Tooth said, "Maybe we should just ask... I mean, we shouldn't push her but maybe she's finally ready to share the story."

Jack nodded, "Well what are we waiting for? Steve my good bird, " Steve straighten out as Jack continued, "Can you please take us to see Cupid?"

Steve sighed, "Well I was supposed to give you a tour of the Isl, but ... I suppose I can take you to the sequoia tree. I mean... Cupid has to return there eventually and I can give you a super quick tour of the Isl on the way so it's not breaking her orders."

Tooth gave one of her award winning smiles to Steve, "You're the best Steve."

"Yea yea I know it. Now let's go before I change my mind." He flapped his wings before looking at his Wife, "I'll see you for dinner sweety." he took off with Tooth and Jack, who after giving a quick goodbye to Steve's family, followed suit.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews, comments, and suggestions are welcomed. <strong>


	7. Chapter 7: Easter of '68

**Chapter 7!**

**Finally got it up, sorry if anyone was waiting for it. **

**I am continuing the story but work and other personal stuff keeps getting in the way. Anywho I plan on continuing but i can't guarantee when i'll post updates just please bear with me. **

**Thank you to those who are following and reading the story. Group hug :) **

**Also, i do not own the Rise of the Guardians. **

* * *

><p>"Well now what mate?" Bunnymund asked his companions. North, Sandy, and Bunnymund had been staring at the giant sequoia tree for a couple of minutes trying to figure if Cupid wanted to meet them at the top of the tree, were all the birds were flocking to, or down at the base. The tree itself was about 30 feet in diameter and about 300 feet tall, at least. So the two flightless guards secretly hoped there would be a elevator somewhere to take them up if that had to, but that didn't seem likely.<p>

Sandy smirked at his question and pointed up.

"Well that's all and good but how exactly are we supposed to get up there?" Bunnymund between the other two before looking straight up. He'll be damned if he had to climb that thing.

"Use the door." a strange voice answered.

The three guardians turned to see Tooth, Jack, and Steve flying towards them, but of course Bunnymund had no idea who the bird was and tiled his head in confusion.

"Did that bird just talk?" He said pointing a finger at the blue macaw.

Steve circled around the guardians as Tooth and Jack landed besides the sequoia both looking up. "I do more than that rabbit. Like I said just use the door."

North slapped his forehead, "OF course!" He looked at Steve in genuine confusion , "And where would that be?"

Steve flew around the base of the tree, the guardians followed for about 10 feet around the base were there was an open door way that revealed a stair case.

Bunny's ears dropped, "What no elevator?"

Steve looked at him and responded, "Nope now you can either walk up the stairs or fly up either way I'll see you at the top." He then flapped his wings to make his own way to the top of the tree.

Sandy and Tooth smiled before waving at the others and followed the bird straight up.

Jack couldn't help but smile at the situation, he looked at the two flightless guardians "Well... at least you two will get a good cardo exercise out of it." He jumped straight up, letting the wind blow him to the top "... see you at the top!"

North cracked his knuckles, "Ah! Might as well get started, eh Bunny?"

Bunny sighed, "Ay mate." but he smirked, "Last one to the top is getting coal for Christmas." He then took off up the stairs.

"I haven't done that in years!" North shouted as he quickly followed Bunny up, running as fast as he could.

Bunny smirked as he climbed the stairs taking nearly 10 at a time by hoping on all fours. he tried to not think about it, but as we all know the more you tried to not think about something the more your brain pushes for the memories to arise.

**Flashback to 1968**

**Bunnymund was checking up on some of his goodies to make sure they were well... good. He only had a few more locations in this particular area before the ankle biters would begin their Easter egg hunt and he could call this year another success. It was still early morning and a bit chilly but he figured it would warm up in a few hours. Besides, the cold would keep the eggs from spoiling. He had to remind himself to thank the Jack Frost. He hadn't personally met the spirit but the Man in the Moon did mention him from time to time over the years. Sure, Bunny would get a little chilly now and then, but the spirit was doing his job so he really couldn't blame the guy. As long as he didn't get to carried away. **

**He noticed a young couple sitting on a bench a few feet away, he dodged behind a tree to avoid being caught. Just because they were adults didn't mean he had to be sloppy. **

**"Aren't you supposed to be hiding eggs Aster and not hiding yourself?" A soft voice said from above. **

**He felt his heart stop. He looked up were Angel was sitting in the tree next to his bushes. She smiled, "it's good to see you again."****She hopped down and landed in front of him. It had been some time since he last saw her. She now had her hair tied into a braid and wore a more... warrior like outfit. She had a metal chest piece that was heart shaped along with metal arm and leg protectors. She had her bow and arrows on her back and a small pouch tied to her waist. Cupid looked liked she was ready for battle.  
><strong>

**After the incident on the Ile the other Guardians had convinced him that it was all an accident. North in particular convinced him that it was their duty to help Cupid in whatever way they could. considering that she was still getting her bearings. Even though he was still a little convinced that it was a trick he felt that he had to make it up to her for blowing up like he did and so after many years of making short trips to the Ile to help trees and new plant life grow, his heart had soften and his mind had started to understand that maybe she really didn't mean to make him look like a fool. **

**Even though he helped out now and then, he didn't ever really see her. That is to say, Angel gave him instructions once and that was simply to come whenever he had the time to add new plant life to her Isl. The only request was to make it as green as possible. After that, Bunny never physically saw Angel face to face... not that he was looking for her or anything. **

**"I've been meaning to thank you with all the help in making my Ile nice and green." Angel said, she pushed back a loose strand of hair back. **

**Bunny swallowed and looked away rubbing his head. "It's no problem shiela..." **

**"Oh but it is, the isl is so beautiful and the trees have grown so much since the last time you were there." She too looked down, "Sorry by the way."**

**He snapped his head to look at her, a little confused by the apology, "Sorry for what?"**

**She dropped her wings and looked at the ground, "I'm sorry that I wasn't present the last time you were there. It was a very busy time for me. "**

**His nose twitched, "It's perfectly understandable..."**

**It had been some 50 years since his last visit. After planting another cherry tree he had took a look around at the now thick forest and decided that it would be fine for a time. He hadn't gone back since. **

**They stood in silence, until Bunny coughed, "So ... um how has it been? You finally mastered it yet?"**

**His question was rewarded with a smile,"Yes, but that's what 100 some years does to you."**

**He grinned, he felt his heart beginning to pick up some speed at her smile, " I know what you mean. ... So ummm what are you doing here anyway?"**

**She nodded behind him, "See that couple over there? They had a little misunderstanding and I'm trying to help them."**

**"You can do that?"****He raised a brow, "I thought all you could do was make people fall in love?"**

**"Well yes and no... First I can't MAKE people fall in love remember? And...you see... they are a rarity in this world now." Angel's eyes soften and she crossed her arms over her chest, "They are soul mates. They contain a very powerful, very special kind of love... True love. It's hard to find that nowadays and it would be devestating if it dies because of a little misunderstanding." She said peeking out of the corner of her eye at Bunnymund, "It is my responsibility that they keep it alive. So that it can help others love in return." **

**He looked at her, trying to understand what she was saying and at the same time trying to calm his beating heart, "... I'm sure whatever misunderstanding it was... you'll be able to handle it."**

**Suddenly a cold gust of air blew and Angel shivered, "Brrrrrr. is it supposed to be this cold?" She rubbed her arms to warm them up. **

**Bunny smiled, it was a little chilly for his taste but he resisted the urge to rub his arms, he had an appearance to keep up, "Well it is just the BEGINNING of spring, but you know how the weather is unpredictable.**

**She shivered again and made to turn away, "Well I'm done here and I shouldn't keep you... it being easter and .all ..." **

**"WAIT!"**

**They both froze at his out burst, "Uhhhhhh..." He felt his face begin to heat up, "...most of the eggs are already hidden and you did say that you took care of the couple ... soo uh... if your not busy maybe you can... help me?" Even he was surprised by the request.**

**"... I would love to. Consider it repayment for helping me." She walked towards him, "So ****Aster, ****where do we begin?"**

**"Please... just call me Bunnymund." He said as he felt his heart skip a beat. **

**Flash forward to the present**

North was breathing heavily as they climbed the stairs, "I ... Should... have... brought... snowglobes..."

Bunnymund had stopped hopping some time ago but was still ahead of the old man, even though he was just a few steps ahead of him, "Don't... you ... have... some?" As much as he tried he couldn't hide his own breathlessness. Sure they could easily run long distances but when was the last time either of them actually had to climb this many stairs?

North shook his head and stopped, he place his hands on his knees, "Left... them... in...Sleigh."

Bunny looked over his shoulder, "Whadya...say... about a ...little... break?"

"Ay!." North promptly sat down on a step, trying to catch his breath.

Bunny simply fell forward so that he was laying down on the steps, sure it was awkward but seriously how much farther did they have to climb?

As he too tried to catch his breath, his brain kept pulling forth old memories.

**Flashback 1968**

**"So what I just hid it anywhere?"**

**"Well the trick is to hid it just right. It has to hidden enough to give the ankle biters a nice challenge but not hidden so well that they can't find it at all."**

**Angel nodded her head, "Okay. That makes sense." **

**Bunny held out an egg, "Here you try."**

**He shivered as her fingers brushed his paw. She gave a good once over and thought about it for a few minutes before walking to a bush and trying to place it in its branches**

**"Like this?" **

**"No no." Bunny walked over to her, "You have to be gentle about it.. they are eggs after all." he grabbed an her hand without giving it a second thought and he guided her hand with his paw. They both reached down to the bottom of the bush, "You see... like this."**

**She looked over her shoulder at him and gave him a smile that melted him like a chocolate egg.****  
><strong>

**Bunny looked at her and thought about how for having such massive wings they didn't make much of a barrier between the two. He could look straight into her eyes and smell her perfume which made her smell like the flowers in his warren. ****He realized that he was holding onto her and gently let go.. as much as he hated the absence of her warmth.**

**"So... " He coughed, "you think you got the jest of it?"**

**She smirked, "I'm sure if you can do it love then I can do it just as well... maybe even better."**

**He tried to quiet his heart, did she just call him love? He shook it off, "Wanna bet?"**

**"A wager does sound ... exciting." She place her hand on her hip. **

**"Okay, " He crossed his arms, "If i hide more eggs than you, which i will because I'm the Easter bunny. Than you have to help me with Easter next year.'**

**"Fine. But if i win..." She walked closer to Bunny, a raised eyebrow and a sly smile on her lips, "then I want a kiss."**

**Bunnymund's heart stopped and then started to beat at rapid fire, he tried not to hyperventilate ... "w-wh-what?"**

**"A kiss. " She said before turning her back to him and shrugged her shoulders, " i am the caretaker of love so a kiss as a prize is fitting." She looked over her shoulders at him, "Do we have a deal?"**

**He gulped and thought about it for a second. Technically, it was a win-win situation (at least that's what he told himself) so of course he agreed.**

**They both agreed to keep the contest in the small park and that the first to hide 100 eggs before an "ankle biter" showed up would be declared the winner. Bunny set up 200 eggs behind a bush in two piles one was Angels and the other was his. They both decided that they could only hide one egg at a time, making it more interesting. **

**Angel shivered it was getting a little bit colder but she kept her mouth shut and instead looked up at the clouds. They were gray and a little ominous. **

**Bunnymund on the other hand rubbed his paws together for a little heat. He took a quick look around, he thought it was odd that no one had came to the park besides the couple from earlier but he pushed it away from his mind. Maybe everyone was waiting for the clouds to clear and the weather to warm up a bit. **

**He glanced over at Cupid, "You ready sheila?" **

**She nodded, "On three?" **

**He took a egg in hand, "One..." He noticed she also took an egg, "Two..." Angel's wings opened some and Bunny took a running stance, "...THREE!" **

**They both took off and the contest began. Bunnymund was faster since Angel's wings seemed to be dragging her down. Normally she might have flown around but considering she would have to land to hide the eggs she opted out on using her own two legs. **

**After a few minutes of running back and forth Bunnymund's mind keep thinking about that kiss from all those years ago. Sure he made a mistake of kissing her but it was just the magic. He had convinced himself that he really didn't have feelings for Cupid, but now with her request of a kiss for a prize he couldn't help but wonder. Try as he might he was never able to fully erase the memory of her lips on his, they way she felt in his arms, or the way she made his heart race faster everytime he would just think of her. **

**He looked at her pile of eggs which were much larger than his own. He looked over his shoulder and noticed that she wasn't around. The wind was starting to pick up a bit, but he simply did his best to ignore the coldness that he felt and walked over to Angel's pile. He had to know if it was just some kind of trick... he just had to. **

**Quickly and with determination he grabbed a handful of eggs and ran off doing his best to hide them from both the ankle bitters and from Angel. They continued like that with Angel taking one egg at a time and Bunnymund taking one egg from his pile and then taking 3 sometimes 4 eggs from Angel's pile. **

**Bunny was hiding his second to last egg when he heard it. He heard Angel's squeal of delight at noticing that she had only one egg left to hide. He stood there for a moment and took a deep breath, "It's now or never." He muttered under his breath. As he made his way back to the beginning he couldn't help but notice that still no one was out in the park and that it was getting alot more chilly by the minute. Bunnymund frowned as he rubbed his arms to keep warm. **

**"HA!" Angel flew towards him, "I did it! I won!" She landed in front of him, "I hid all my eggs and you still have 1." **

**Bunny smiled, "Beginner's luck. Just remember something shelia..." She raised an eyebrow at him as he made his way over to her. ****T****hey were so close to each other that Angel could see his breath as he spoke, " No one messes with the Easter Bunny." **

**He wrapped an arm around her waist and grabbed her head to pull her in for her reward when suddenly a blast of icy wind stopped them. **

**Angel crouched down a little, the wind knocked her back, "What is going on?" **

**"I don't know." Bunnymund replied as another icy gust blasted towards them. Then suddenly they both noticed frost started to form on the bushes and trees. "What in the name of...!" **

**Before he could finish his sentence they heard a laugh and they both looked up to see a boy in a blue hoodie flying over head. He didn't seem to notice the two below him trying to stay warm. **

**"That must be Jack Frost." Angel commented. **

**Bunny's ears went flat and he growled, "He's gonna freeze all the eggs." **

**Angel looked at him with sympathy, "Now I'm sure he's just..." Another blast of icy wind stopped her short.**

**"HEY FROST!" Bunny yelled. He took after the winter spirit, leaving Angel behind to teach the newer spirit a lesson in respecting Easter.**

**Flash forward to the present **

North and Bunny were almost to the top now. Sure they were a little exhausted but at least they made it. As they walked though the door they both fell forward in a heap of exhaustion.

North rolled over onto his back, "Someone... get... a doctor... and milk..."

Bunny stayed on his stomach taking in the nice cool floor. He heard laughter, no doubt from the ones who could fly, "Go ahead... laugh... you try... taking... the stairs..."

He felt a gentle hand lift his chin up, and suddenly he was looking into the most beautiful brown eyes he has ever seen.

"Surely the Easter Bunny isn't tried?" Cupid said, giving him an amused smile, "Do you need time to catch your breath love?"

Too tired to care Bunny just let himself enjoy the moment and replied, "Why bother when you're just going to take it away again?"

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you enjoyed it <strong>

**and remember reviews and comments are always welcomed. **


End file.
